


30. Fireplace

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley realises that they had, in fact, spent the holidays together before.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	30. Fireplace

“Thank you for the lovely Christmas, dear,” said Aziraphale quietly. It was the 25th of December, about 10pm, and they were on the sofa in front of the fireplace doing absolutely nothing at all.

“It was my pleasure, angel,” Crowley said and absentmindedly ran his hand through his partner's hair.

Aziraphale had his head placed on Crowley’s chest and they both felt really good that way. Aziraphale was listening to the heart that was keeping Crowley’s corporation alive, he was focused on the way it rhythmically thumped in the bony chest. Its pace was calm in the ribcage and it almost had the effect of a lullaby. Crowley was staring into the flames and thinking about how much has his life improved since he finally made the step and kissed Aziraphale the day they averted the Armageddon. They had the dinner at the Ritz that day and then as they were saying goodbye, Crowley gave him a kiss so light that Aziraphale wasn’t sure at first that he didn’t just phantom it out of thin air.

But he didn’t and now they were here, on their first Christmas together.

This was better than the gifts, in the opinions of the both of them. They were together, so close to each other, not saying anything and yet saying so much. Both watched the fire, calm and contained in the fireplace, thinking about so many things but not one of them actually important, and they were just wordlessly basking in the closeness that they had denied themselves for many centuries, if not millennia.

“I love you,” Crowley suddenly said and Aziraphale looked up at him smiling. Despite what people may tend to assume, Crowley was actually the more affectionate of the two, saying things like 'I love you.’ with such astonishing ease as if he was born for it. It hadn’t yet stopped amazing Aziraphale, who had felt a little strange in the beginning, saying those words aloud after so long of suppressing the urge to say them, of bottling them up deep inside his heart and soul.

“I love you too,” he replied, now almost used to saying it. Almost, but not quite.

“What would you say to some wine?” Crowley asked after several long moments of comfortable silence.

“I would say yes, I think,” Aziraphale said and miracled a bottle with a small gesture.

Crowley poured them both a glass of red wine and handed one to Aziraphale.

“Cheers,” said the angel, who wasn’t entirely happy about having to take his head off of Crowley and sit up properly.

“Cheers,” the other being repeated and they clinked their glasses.

“This is not actually our first Christmas together, you know?” Crowley said after a moment.

“How is that, dear?” Aziraphale asked. He was fairly certain that they didn’t spend the holiday together last year.

“Well, we weren’t together together,” Crowley confirmed his suspicion. Aziraphale gave him a puzzled look that was asking him to continue.

“You remember that one time in war?” the demon looked at the angel. “I’m not sure what year it was any more, had more important things to think about. Anyway...”

“Oh, I think I know! It was 1942, I believe. Admittedly not the best year for anyone,” Aziraphale said. Hurt expression formed on his face just thinking about it.

“Yeah. But that evening was nice. With you.”

“Same for me, darling,” Aziraphale smiled and sipped his wine. He swallowed and enjoyed the taste, then he added: “But it’s better this year around.”

“One hundred percent,” the demon agreed. “No dying people around is always better.”

“Indeed it is,” Aziraphale confirmed and leaned to kiss his partner on the lips.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
